We're all means to an end
by KingFrancis
Summary: Set after the avengers movie, secrets between the avengers are spilled and it turns out Black Widow and Hawkeye have a 15 year old daughter. (Yeah unrealistic but whatever) Here's her story
1. Chapter 1- No Secrets

I never thought that I of all people would become somebody who is important. Somebody who means something, and does something that can affect the outcome of a country, or even the world. I never would have guessed that i would meet my real parents and become something amazing. Well, here is how i became that somebody.

**"Now that we all are on the same team and we all trust each other, there has to be no more secrets between all of us. It's just going to create a rift and seperate us. Does anyone have something they want to share?" Steve Rogers speaks to his fellow avengers. **

They are gathered around the fireplace in Avenger tower, drinking beer and wine and talking about the future. At this sentence, the room falls silent and the superheroes look around at one another. Natasha and Clint look at each other, speaking silently between their eyes.

"I once picked my nose and ate it." Tony Stark says. Bruce Banner chuckles nervously at Steve's expression.

"Tony, I mean real and important things." He says, irritatedly.

"It is real. It happened." Tony retorts.

Thor decides to cut in before any damage can be done. "My friends, now is not the time for tricks and gameplay. I believe that Steve is right, and we must be serious about this. I do not have any secrets big enough worth sharing."

Natasha speaks up at this. "Clint and i have something."

Everyone else in the room turns to look at her and Clint.

She glances at him nervously.

"We have a daughter." They say together.

**Thank you for reading! This is a very short introduction, just to start the whole story! I hope you enjoy! Comment what you think!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2- Introducing Yours Truly

My eyes fluttered open and i sat up straight in bed. I rubbed my eyes as I looked outside. The birds chirped and the trees swayed as the wind blew the cold air in circles around my yard. I yawned as i stretched my feet out and stuck my feet in my slippers. I very un-gracefully walked down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. Walking into the kitchen, i grinned as i smelled the bacon and eggs on the stove. My grandma muttered to herself as she flipped through the morning newspaper, and my grandpa stood facing the food on the stove, ready to serve it at a seconds notice.

"Good morning." I said sleepily as i poured myself a cup of coffee. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" Grandma asked. I nodded while sipping my coffee. Grandpa grunted in response.

"Do we have plans today?" I asked my Grandma. "Yes, we're going to the really big mall thats an hour away. I want to get new shoes for the spring." I groaned. I don't enjoy shopping like every other 15 year old girl. Yes I know, I'm very weird. There was a sizzling sound, before out plates were put in front of us. Mmmmmm, bacon! I started stuffing my face. "Ew! Eat with manners!" My grandma wrinkled her nose at my mouth, stuffed to the brim with eggs and bacon. I swallowed, grinned and burped very loudly. My grandpa started laughing while my grandma yelled "That is so disgusting! Your parents would be disgusted!" I frowned and stood up, walking to my bedroom.

I was raised by my grandparents, as my parents died when i as a baby. I have no memory of them, not even a picture. Honestly it was very fishy, my dad's parents (who i live with) had no photos of either of my parents, and my mom's parents were dead, not to meantion i have no other family? But i guess it doesn't really matter, although i wish i had a sibling.

I got dressed in my normal type of outfit- jeans, a tea shirt, and a rolling stones sweater. I brushed my teeth and then brushed my red hair that fell a little past my shoulders. My grandma told me i inherited it from my mother. I don't wear makeup, because i'm confident and pretty enough without it.

I walked downstairs and put on my combat boots. They were very dirty because i wore them so much. My grandpa was standing by the door, ready to go, and my grandma was sticking things in her bag. Finally we left and we were on our way to the mall. The enitre car ride we listened to the Candide soundtrack. It was very…. interesting, but i didn't completely dislike it. We finally arrived at the mall around lunch time and stopped to get food. Finally we started shopping. I was stuck walking around with grandma as my grandpa took his powerwalk around the entire mall for a few times. I bought a couple pair of jeans and my grandma left me to go to Target by myself, to get towels. She walked into a shoe store. I walked into the extra large Target, it was combined with Dick's Sporting Goods. Weird combo.

As I looked at the different colored towels, i noticed that the isles were completely empty. I looked around a bit, seeing no one. There were no workers, no people at the cashier, and no shoppers. "Hello?" I called out. There was nothing. All of a sudden an explosion went off at the other end of the mall, and I fell over, hitting my head on the floor. There was white, and then nothing.

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I know that everyone = very few people, but if you are reading this i really love you and am super greatfull! Please favorite and follow this story and i will be your best friend. Feel free to review this with any thoughts or message me if you have an idea/ complaint or anything you want to say! No the main character is not dead and I also have not said her name yet because i have no idea what to name her so if you have an idea please tell me! Thanks! Love you all! 3 xoxo)**


	3. Chapter 3- Reactions

"_You have a daughter?!" The three voices rang out through the room. Natasha looked nervous and Clint spoke "We hid her from the world, so she would never be in danger. She has been living with two ex-spies. They can hide her from dangers. She thinks they are her grandparents. We've never been in contact with her, no matter how much we wanted to be. We thought it was best to shield her from the enemies. Now i'm worried that she may be in even more danger."_

_The room fell silent._

_Thor spoke "Perhaps it is time you reconcile with your daughter, as safety from danger in non-existent for anybody." _

**(A/N: K so only a few scentences but i thought it might help tie in the story a bit better. After this is just longer chapters, this is just a filler. Coming up is a long part :) I will try to start updating once a week! Thank you for reading and please leave feedback! xoxo**

**~KingFrancis)**


	4. Chapter 4- Running

I woke up to the smell of sulfur burning in my nose. Sitting up i saw that a couple things had fallen off the shelves, but other than that nothing was out of place, other than me that is. I was the only person in the store. Standing up and checking myself for injuries (i had none), i got up and walked towards the entrance of the store. Looking out into the rest of the mall, i saw no one. Not even the terrorist (or so i assumed it was a terrorist) who dropped the bomb. Hesitantly i walked out towards the open area of the mall.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no answer. Nervously i began to walk towards the other end of the mall, looking for someone, anyone. As i walked i felt as though there was someone watching my every move, and i shivered, constantly looking over my shoulders. As i passed what i would define as the halfway point of the mall, i heard a laugh over the loud intercom speakers that ran through the mall to play music and the occasional announcement. Looking around wildly, i searched for the source of the laugh, only to find none.

"Well hello there. I can see you looking for me, but you can't see me. My name is Loki and you are about to become my prisoner. I am sending my men to gather you, but i know you won't be taken without a fight, so go ahead and run little girl. You were listening to this earlier today in your car weren't you? Well let's put it on so you can at least hear something good as i capture you?" The voice on the intercom said as the familiar music of Candide started playing, echoing through the mall. I looked around fearfully, not knowing what to do. I heard the heavy sound of feet coming towards me and i looked forwards to see a dozen men clad in black carrying large guns and heading towards me. Not knowing what else to do, i turned around and ran back towards the Target.

I could hear my heart pounding loudly as i ran as fast as i could back to the department store, hearing the loud footsteps behind me.

"Hahahaha, yes, run stupid girl. You will die if you don't." The voice came over the intercom again, and i gasped while running. As i passed a cart in the middle of the open space, covered in the highest high heels i had ever seen, i grabbed a few and chucked them carefully back to the men chasing me. Two of them missed but one hit the mad square in the eye, and i heard a yell as he collapsed onto the floor. The others kept running, leaving him behind and i kept running too.

"Do that again and i'll come get you myself" Loki chided over the intercom. I took deep breaths as i ran past a cart of soaps, grabbing a bottle and pouring it on the floor behind me while running. Looking back i saw two of the men slip and fall on the soap, but the others made it through at normal speed.

"Now that's it, i warned you. Now i'm coming to get you myself." Loki said forcefully into the intercom and i shuddered while running faster. Hearing a noise behind me, i looked around to see a man in green robes, with dark hair coming towards me, with the men. Gasping i ran into the Target and ran towards the back of the store, hiding in the toy section. My back was pressed to the shelf and i heard Loki telling the men where to look. I waited a few minutes and then got an idea.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

As i heard footsteps near me, i readied myself. A man turned around the shelf and before he could react to seeing me, i shot him in the face multiple times with my nerf gun (which i had taken from the shelf). A nerf gun might not kill, but it sure does hurt. He fell to the ground and i went over and kicked him in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch which assumed was his nose breaking. Gasping i put down my now empty nerf gun and started edging over towards the Dick's Sporting Goods half of the giant department store. As i was passing through the clothing section, i heard someone approaching and in a frantic hurry i grabbed a random coat and threw it on, standing next to a mannequin, and posed. A man in black walked right past me, and i almost laughed at his stupidity, but then i remembered what i was doing right now and i grew scared again. My rolling stones sweatshirt was getting too hot and heavy, so i took it off, throwing it on the ground, and kept running. I made it to the suitcase section when i heard another loud bang, with a couple small crashes following it.

"Loki! Come out so we can lock you up for good!" I heard a new man's voice yell. I heard a loud roar in agreement. Did the new guy bring a gorilla?

"I will never submit to you filthy bastards!" Loki spat and i heard loud noises and the sound of people running in different directions throughout the store. I quickly ducked behind a suitcase and hid for a minute, hearing a loud, like someone knocking over a couple shelves. I started shaking with fear, and i felt my heart beating very loudly. I heard very quiet footsteps, like someone was trying to be quiet, yet i could still hear them. They were coming closer and i didn't know what to do, i had no way to protect myself. I crouched down lower behind my small suitcase, hidden in the shadows of the shelf as a person rounded the corner and stopped in the middle of the aisle. I didn't wait, i kicked my suitcase out onto the unsuspecting person. It was a woman with red hair like mine. She fell over and dropped her small gun in shock at seeing me, and her eyes widened. I didn't hesitate to grab her gun off the floor and i brought it down onto her head, knocking her out cold. Breathing heavily i looked down at her, her face seeming familiar, but before i could think of anything, i heard a sound of an arrow being notched very quickly (i went to an archery camp every summer, i am very familiar with the sound) and i ducked out of the way at the last second, as an arrow went right where my head would have been and it hit a suitcase on another shelf instead. A man dropped down from the top of the shelf, where he had shot at me from and he looked at me, hesitating for a minute, his hands on the bow, ready to shoot any minute. His eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry, but i hit him over the head with my gun as well. I didn't know what to do with them, so i snapped the string off the man's bow (it pained me to do that to such a fine bow) and i tied their hands together behind their backs, so they were sitting back to back. Then i grabbed the gun again and ran into the Dick's Sporting Goods.

Near the front there was a golfing section so i hid behind one of the golf shelves, next to the golf balls. I heard a sound to my left and i looked to see one of the men in black pointng his gun at me, about to shoot. I raised the gun in my hands and shot him. As he fell to the ground, i looked at the gun with wide eyes. I had never even held a gun before and yet it was like i was born to hold this, my fingers automatically knew what to do to fire. I heard another person coming towards me and i grabbed a bunch of golf balls, i threw them down the aisle without looking to see if they hit the target. I heard a loud thump and looked around to see a muscular blond man with a red white and blue suit and a matching shield next to him. He was on the floor, knocked out because he slipped on the golf balls. I threw down the empty gun and ran towards a random aisle because i heard another person coming closer. I looked to my right and found a re baseball bat, so i grabbed it and stood next to the edge of the shelf, listening to the footsteps coming closer. The person turned and i hit them in the face with the baseball bat. It was Loki, and he had a look of surprise on his face before collapsing on the floor. I grabbed a net and used it to tie his hands together.

I was catching my breath when a man in a red and gold suit of metal walked up and stopped when he saw me. I gasped and ran. He started flying after me yelling "Wait! Stop running! I'm good!", but i didn't believe him so i kept running until i tripped over a large green sled. No, not a sled, it's a giant foot. I looked up in fright at a giant green man who just roared in my face. Ok so it wasn't a gorilla, just a giant green dude. Much better. I stared in fright at the monster's face, backing up until i accidentally backed up into the metal suit guy. He grabbed me and held me, "Don't worry, you'll be alright." I tried to kick him but ended up hurting my toe. I squealed in pain and he let me go in surprise and I started running. I could hear him following me but i ran back to the boat section of the store and weaved through aisles. I was running through the canoe section when a man in black appeared. I stopped and looked around frantically for a way to save myself, when the man in the metal suit came and blasted the man in black ten feet away. The man hit a canoe which proceeded to fall on my foot. I yelled in pain and then fell backwards into the shelf, my vision starting to turn black. I saw the man in the metal suit pick me up and carry me somewhere, but soon the world turned black and i was gone once again.

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I know this isn't suuuuuper long but i think it's a pretty good length. I hope you like! Please comment, favorite, follow, all that good stuff! Let me know what you think! xoxo ~KingFrancis)**


End file.
